Five Days to Say I Love You
by water mixed flame
Summary: A waltz. A song that may never end. A cycle that repeats until all comes to a close. The end of her waltz draws near.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime

A/N: This is my first Mai-Hime fan fic, so please don't go too hard on me.

___________

Five Days to Say I Love You

________-

Day 1:

My heart throbbed once again, and with each of its heartbeats, my pain increased. With a shaky hand, I gripped the front of my tan uniform jacket tightly, gasping and bending forward, bringing my other trembling hand to grip and steady the first as small beads of cold sweat began to form on my now pale face, my breathing getting ragged and hitched. It was another attack. One from a monster that no one could see but me. An attack that I couldn't stop. From a monster that couldn't be beat.

A sudden knock on the room's door jarred me from the mind numbing pain I felt, and I had to quickly grope around the smooth desk surface for my small case of pills before quickly popping one into my mouth and shoving the case in an opened wooden draw. While closing said draw and swallowing at the same time the sliding door began to open. Propping my arms on the nicely polished, wooden desk before me, my fingers intertwined with one another as I gave a falsetto chirp of, "Come in."

That was when the door fully opened, and entered the beauty of which always stole my breath away, the one who simply captured my heart without so much as looking at me with such intense, emerald eyes, the one I've harbored deep rooted love for:

"Natsuki." I smiled, hiding the pain of before behind a well constructed mask of composure and happiness. Inside I let out a dry chuckle as the raven haired beauty strolled in casually with her usual air of toughness and confidence.

Happiness.

My smile widened when she stopped in front of me, gazing at me with those unreadable emerald eyes that I've always and will always love.

Did I even know what that word meant anymore?

"Shizuru." came the curt response. Something in her voice sent off a warning signal in my head, and I didn't like it.

"Ara, has Natsuki come all the way here just to see me in the early hours of the morning?" I teased, struggling to keep up my usual façade.

"Enough with the teasing Shizuru." she said, unaffected.

Instantly, I knew something was wrong. Of course if it wasn't with the cold tone she was delivering it with, or the blank look she was giving me while saying it, then I wouldn't have known. I laughed dryly again. Yeah right. I studied her for a moment before I opened my mouth to speak, only to get cut off by the raven haired beauty before me.

"Listen Shizuru." she began, staring straight into my crimson eyes and easily making me forget what I was going to say, "The Hime festival is over."

A fear suddenly enveloped me as she continued.

"I-"

Time slowed, and I found myself holding my breath for the umpteenth time since I've ever laid eyes on her, knowing with my growing fear what she was going to say.

"Want nothing to do with you."

To say that it felt like a sharp slap in the face would be nothing but an understatement, it felt as if my soul was shattered into tiny, pieces of unimportance, yet I was quite surprised as I continued to smile, with no trace of disappointment or shock. It looked as if Natsuki was too with the falter in her stance and slightly widening eyes.

"Ara." I began with the normal tone of calmness in my voice, my smile never changing, though I felt myself fall further into the cold grip of darkness, "I see."

It was a simple statement, and although for a quick second Natsuki's mouth opened to say something she closed it and nodded, sharply turning on heel and strolling out the door without so much as looking back at me.

The click of the door, signaling that it was shut and that she was forever out of my grasp, and life echoed through the large room, continuing its echo into what I felt was my soul less body, and dealing the last blow on my already battered, bruised, and aching heart.

I was left alone, and never knew that I could feel so cold.

________________________

Day 2:

It was the next day, and although I kept my usual mask on, some of those around me could tell that something about me has changed. Of course, none were my 'fans' and I'm grateful for that, let the devotees that follow me like a puppy would its owner continue to be blinded by what they only wished to see, for it was something of which I had no desire to deal with should any one of them see even a little past my mask and flock around me to ask if I was alright.

I continued my stroll around the school's grounds with the flock of fans behind me, most whispering and giggling amongst themselves, while others shouted their endless love for me. And truly, I have never felt as alone as I had then. Of course, things could change, especially as I let my crimson eyes wander to where my beloved Natsuki and her friends were at. I watched on with eyes devoid of any life or light, and truly I felt as if I were watching things through a window, one where I could see them, yet they couldn't see me. And the throbbing in my chest began again. I winced and tried to ignore it. I couldn't show my pain to anyone. No one. After all, it was a matter of time before this fight ended. And with one victor.

I turned my head from the happy scene of the group sitting comfortably on their large, simple blue picnic blanket spread out on the lush, supple grass, chatting, arguing, and laughing as they interacted. It was such a beautiful scene that it disgusted me, constricting my heart and allowing the pain to grow. I took a shallow breath to attempt to push down the pain and continued down the simple paved pathway laid out before me, only leading from one destination to another, just as my life was. Then, I stopped.

"Hey Natsuki!"

It was that slightly deep voice that held nothing but adoration for my beloved that stopped in my tracks. That same, familiar voice that did nothing but begin the process of crumbling my well placed mask. Should I look? Should I see what is just so obvious now? Should I let myself get constricted and torn over something that has become so clear to me?

A bitter and dry chuckle escaped past my now parched throat and pale lips. The answer to those questions is just so obvious. I turned my head to the well played out scene that was underway as though I was watching a play. I watched with an ever growing coldness that wound its tight coils around me as Takeda, the captain of the kendo team jogged towards Natsuki, panting and wiping the sweat layered on his forehead with the back of his hand, only stopping when the blunette grabbed his strong, calloused hand with her smooth one in a tight grip, bringing it away from his dark tan face, and wiping his sweat away with the small, silk, emerald handkerchief she took out from her rust orange vest pocket. I watched with an ever need to intake oxygen as he blushed, taking her in his toned, muscled arms and pecking her sweetly on the cheek, causing her to flush crimson and mutter 'idiot' under her breath when the others yelled for them to get a room. And with that, I felt what little of myself I managed to put back together shatter, and fall through my fingers, the sounds of them hitting the ground and shattering into smaller pieces echoing through my blank mind. The pain that was in my chest before had intensified suddenly, causing me to wince, hissing harshly under my breath when forcing my eyes from the joyous scene and walking away briskly, not knowing that two eyes had followed my retreating form.

_________________________

Day 3:

It was all becoming too much for me to handle, the pain and knowing that I had no one. No one who loved me. No one who actually cared. I stared down at the paperwork on my desk, scribbling here and there and skimming over the passages in a monotonous fashion.

Monotonous.

It was really all that has been able to describe me since the other day. All I would do is follow a schedule, forcing my laughs when deemed right, smiling all the time like others would expect, and just continuing with on with the same pattern, like a never ending waltz, a never ending cycle I've trapped myself in. One which I could feel in my bones was coming to an end. The door to the room slid open with a clatter, and a boisterous blonde with wavy hair and striking, bright violet eyes stormed in, yelling as usual with a tiny, mousy girl tailing behind her with a clipboard held to her chest with crossed arms. Her short, curly brown hair bouncing to a fast rhythm with her lens less glasses which her large, bright blue eyes shown through, calculating me silently.

"Fujino!!" the blonde roared, not catching my attention until she slammed her fists onto the wooden desk that separated us.

I sighed, wincing slightly while I placed my fine point pen onto the desk's top and massaged my temples deeply before looking up at the blonde with my trademark smile and saying, "Ara! Yes Haruka, what is it?"

"What is it!" she roared back, honestly sometimes I believe she was a lion in a past life, "Some deliguents have been caught sleeping in class for like the fiftieth time this week! The teachers have demanded that they get some punishment for not respecting their classes."

I nodded my head, trying hard not to wince at the splitting headache that began to make me nauseous and dizzy. "Alright." I said in a composed voice, trying so hard to conceal a whimper of pain as I continued, "Bring them in, and let me see the teacher's recordings."

I watched as Haruka handed me the paper cautiously, eyeing me with curiosity before asking, "Aren't you going to say something like, 'Just let them go this time and if it happens again, then we'll punish them' or something like that?"

I didn't look up from the paper I was glancing over while shaking my head and replying, "Ara. I think it's best to punish them now instead of later." Once finishing the paper I looked up into Haruka's startled, confused violet eyes and smiled a fake smile, cocking my head to the side and saying, "Don't you, Haruka?"

Haruka stared at me for a bit with her mouth agape, before she shook her head quickly and stammered, "O-Of course! That's exactly what I think! Nice to see that you finally see things my way."

The blonde crossed her arms over her puffed out chest, nodding before turning to a strangely silent, and deeply contemplating Yukino and saying, "Alright, Yukino! Let those delinguents in!"

Yukino jumped from being startled out of her thoughts before she nodded, saying in a squeaky voice, "Yes Haruka! R-Right away!"

The mousy brunette turned and opened the door. A step. Pain. Breathing becoming impossible as the first of the three strolled in, setting the atmosphere into a sub zero region. The headache that had come earlier began to pound more ferociously against the inside of my skull. And I had to bite my tongue to stop from crying out. And the one who would cause all of this? Why would there be a need for question?

Natsuki.

And before I could control my own limbs, I stood up, banging my hands against the hard, slick surface of my polished, wooden desk, drawing unwanted attention from everyone in the room, especially from those cold, emerald daggers that twisted their captivating way into my barely beating heart.

"Fujino?" Came the startled voice of Haruka.

I said nothing, feeling as if I was outside of my body and watching everything like a movie as I stalked my way past everyone, my shadowed, crimson eyes taking in everything yet not seeing anything, not even the startled, wide emerald eyes of my beloved. My ears too muffled to take in Haruka's yelling, but clear enough to hear the soft whisper.

"_Shizuru."_

And that was when the pain became entirely too much to bear as I first stumbled then fell to the arctic like ground, feeling nothing but the numbing sensations my body had allowed me to feel, and hearing the panicked cries of my name as I let the darkness take me into its silent, yet painstakingly torturous web.

______________________

Day 4:

"_Ms. Fujino, it doesn't look like you have much time left."_

Honestly, it wasn't the first time I've heard that being said to me.

"_It would be best for you if you would stay in the hospital from now on."_

That's what the doctors would say, putting on a huge act that I wasn't apart of, just like the rest of the world, and acting like they actually cared.

"_Ara, ara. Do not worry yourself over me, doctor. If I don't have much time left, then I'd like to enjoy the rest of it at school while I can."_

A fake smile.

A well practiced mask.

This is what I've become. Nothing but an emotionless body. Nothing but another dancer, caught up in an endless waltz, anticipating for the dance to end.

I was once again in the student council room, alone as usual, but glad for it for I didn't have to deal with my stalkers and fan clubs. I sighed and looked at the small case of medication I had. Painkillers. I chuckled bitterly under my breath at what the doctor had said to me the day he prescribed them to me.

"_Ms. Fujino, these are painkillers, they'll take the pain away for a short while, but you must be careful not to over dose on them, if you want to keep what time you have left."_

Blunt. That was how he told me. No lies. No smile, and sweet talk to make the situation look brighter than it was. Which, it wasn't bright at all. No. It was a bleak and dim situation. A battle which I would inevitably lose.

My dark, crimson eyes took in the pill case in my hand as I slumped defeated, tired, in my chair, feeling aged beyond what I thought possible. Feeling as if I was nothing but skin and bones. I let out an unemotional laugh at that. Skin and bones. Now that I look at myself, that's basically what I am now. From the end of the Carnival till now, my health had been slowly deteriorating, I've lost so much weight, and have become so much thinner, yet no one else has noticed. No one has noticed because they've been too busy denying what's right in front of them and keep their eyes focused on what the false image they keep in their heads. And it disgusts me.

My slender fingers curled around the circular case in constricting fist, trying to crush it within its steely grip, yet failing miserably as the case mad no sign of cracking. My eyes narrowed, and flashed in my first show of emotion since that day.

Anger.

Letting out a small wail, I flung the case away from me, my flashing eyes not changing, even when the door to the room slid open, catching the person who was walking in by surprise when the pill case hit the wall right next to their face.

As the person walked in, I never moved, from my seat, never sat up straight to cover up and act like everything was alright, because let's face it, everything wasn't alright. A dull pain pierced through me, making me buckle forward, covering my mouth while I coughed heavily, uncontrollably into it. I could barely hear my name being called as my world began to spin, an extreme, knife-like pain wrecked havoc on my head, and sending my senses into a high haze. I barely heard my name being called. I barely felt the stern yet gentle hands on my shoulders.

The chair from which I was sitting in disappeared, leaving me kneeling on the ground, trembling, cold and burning up at the same time, defying and thrashing at the one who was trying to help me. Then, after a chocking cough, I felt it.

Wet.

My eyes squeezed shut, as more of that wetness began to come forth in my choking fit, and I found myself no longer able to breath, and able to feel no longer. Then in a dizzying fast forward of events, I found myself in a dream like state, watching everything happening as if I were out of my body again, no longer connected to the world. But the pain in my chest, my head, surging through my body kept me chained, though wavering between consciousness and the ever creeping dark. I watched people and things pass me swiftly, my muffled ears not hearing the sharp gasps and intakes of breath; my eyes taking in hazy figures of other students that stood in paralyzing shock. I moved weakly, lifting my heavy head from the side, my now crimson soaked hand still covering my mouth as I looked up to see familiar, dark brown eyes set in an uncharacteristic panic, and wavy, dark brown hair.

Too weak to continue to do so, my leaden head fell back to the side, my bleak, crimson eyes, heavy with sleep and the urge to succumb to the promising peacefulness of the dark. As I blinked my leaden eyelids, watching the blur of figures pass me by, I saw only one thing sharp and clear. The wide, emerald green eyes, and long, raven hair of the one love I had in this world, shocked into stillness just like everyone else around me. And for once, even though I felt so much pain, I felt the slight feeling of peace, letting my mind utter the word my lips refused to let out.

'_Natsuki._'

_____________________

Day 5:

I blinked slowly, only to close them tightly and shield my eyes from the intense rays of the sun with an arm, which led to another backfire as I let out a small whimper of pain. I slowly brought my arm down, looking down at it through hooded eyes and seeing a needle stuck to it, thin, tube leading to some complicated machine I never really seen before. Before I could let my foggy, weary mind think of where I was at, the sounds of steps caught my attention, so I turned my head to see the sliding of the door and the entering of a young man in a black uniform with a red strip running down the center of it. His dark brown eyes were first shocked when they laid upon me, but then turned to heavy concern when he entered the room, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in a cushioned chair next to my bed.

Giving him a fake, smile I said, "Ara, I guess that I'm in the hospital, then."

It was a statement, and Reito didn't say anything, not at first. He stared at me with analytical eyes, many emotions flashing through them before his curtain of brown hair covered them, and he said in a whisper filled with much pain, "How long has this been going on, Shizuru?"

I wasn't the least bit shocked that he asked this. I knew, especially after the last few days that at least he would find out. But, I never answered his question, instead dropped my perfected mask and turned to gaze at the room's bright white ceiling, mostly because of the sun's rays with a distant, emotionless look.

"Are you the only one who knows, Reito?" it was a but a whisper that could have been easily unheard.

He shook his head, "No. The only other person who knows is Yukino, and I made her promise not to say anything."

"I see." I felt myself going deeper into the despair that had clung to me like a shadow for the past few months, not knowing why I thought that _she_ would know.

"Shizuru," his voice was grave and heavy with pain as well, "why didn't you let anyone know? Why did you hide this from everyone."

I smiled small, ghost of a smile before replying softly, "Tell me Reito, how many people know me?"

He didn't answer, he just sat silently, watching as I gave a bitter, hollow laugh, "Of course you can't answer me Reito. Truth is that besides maybe you, _no one_ knows me. No one has even tried to get to know me and talk to me and treat me like everyone else. The only thing I am to them is a picture that they have blinded themselves with. No one has seen past my mask, no one could sense what was really going inside me."

Reito never said anything, for even he knew that was true, "But," he began, "why didn't you at least tell me? Is this even really happening, Shizuru? Is today-"

"Yes." I interrupted abruptly, "Today is it. The end of my waltz."

I turned to gaze into his overwhelmed, disbelieving eyes, smiling softly before taking his hand into my own and giving it a gentle squeeze. For the first time in what seemed like a millennium, my smile was true, as was the warmth in my soft voice as I whispered, "Thank you Reito. Thank you for being my right hand man. Thank you for being my best friend. These years I've spent with you, mean more to me than you know. So thank you."

A drip.

A choked sob. I looked at him with softening crimson eyes, as twin streams of crystal tears ran from his shadowed eyes, and down his smooth, tan face, onto our joined hands. It took him a few minutes to regain himself, for he knew that there was one more thing that Shizuru had to do. One more thing before she could leave peacefully. So sitting up straight, and inhaling a deep, shaky breath of air, he exhaled and looked into my crimson eyes, giving me a genuine smile as he said, "You haven't told her."

My eyes widened, in shock, my mouth open, yet no words came out.

Reito shook his head, squeezing my hand, "If you haven't told her, now would be a good time. I'll be there with you when you do."

I felt tears build up behind my eyes, but I quickly shut them, damming the small, stinging crystals that would leak out if I kept them open. He was right. Even though It was obvious that Natsuki knew about how I felt about her. Even though It was obvious that she could never return my feelings, that she rejected them, me, without me having to say anything.

I wanted to tell her.

Feeling warm arms lift me up into a gentle embrace, the dam that I had built had finally broke, releasing all the pent up emotion from the past four days and longer. I gave a low, keening wail that came from my soul, and sobbed openly, without the feeling of being chained, or constricted as I vented it all out, as I let myself become bare to the world for the first time in my life.

I don't know how long it was that I sobbed freely onto his firm shoulder, relishing in the comfort of his warm embrace, or how long I've poured my heart out to him, telling him all my fears and all that I've felt and gone through. But, what I do know is that he listened intently, and stroked my back gently, being the friend he's always been to me.

Hiccupping, and trying to get my breathing straight as I finally calmed down, I lowered myself back onto my stiff bed slowly, letting my head rest on the firm pillow beneath me.

"Shizuru."

I turned to look back at Reito, who had a determined expression carved onto his handsome features.

"I believe that its time for you to tell her."

I winced at the thought and turned away from him, knowing that what he said next was right.

"I know that you don't like the thought of this, but……… there isn't much time left Shizuru, and school's almost let out. If you don't take this chance now, then you won't ever have it again."

I nodded, slowly rising from the bed to stand on trembling legs. Reito was there by my side, steadying me as I got my bearings and was able to walk to the bathroom by myself to change into my nicely folded and clean school uniform. After a quick change, I came out, taking a deep breath and walking out the room, and eventually running out the hospital to escape the doctors with Reito by my side, laughing the entire time. And for the first time in a long time, I laughed with him despite the small throb of pain in my chest that began the count down.

____________________

It took a while, but we made it to the front of the school once the final bell of the day, signaling the end of classes rang through the air. Reito and I stood by the entrance, hiding behind two large trees so that our fan clubs and the other students and teachers wouldn't spot us. After all, the police and hospital has probably contacted it to let it know that I've escaped with his help if they hadn't spotted us. Waiting patiently for a few minutes while watching everyone leave, my breath became short, my eyes glazing over with my palms becoming sweaty. Not because of an attack. No. But because a certain raven haired biker and her boyfriend had finally made their way out of the building with their other friends with them, chatting and laughing together.

"It's now or never." Reito whispered to me.

And I nodded, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes before walking from behind the large trees and in front of the group's path with Reito standing behind me, giving my shoulder a supportive squeeze when shocked gasps were heard.

I only opened my eyes though, when the husky voice I've come to love so much uttered one word.

"Shizuru."

I smiled lightly, ignoring the others before taking a step forward and saying softly the name I held in my heart, "Natsuki."

It was now or never.

"Shizuru, what are you doing here? The hospital and police called the school looking for you." she said, taking a step towards me. Her face was a mask of calm, but her eyes were wrought with a concern that I haven't seen in a long time.

"I figured they would." I replied, closing my eyes as the fall breeze came to run their unseen fingers through my long, chestnut mane.

"And Reito, what are you doing with her? You weren't at school the entire day." Mai said, a bit confused at what was going on.

Reito smiled a sad smile, taking a couple of steps to stand besides me before patting me on the head and ruffling my silky hair softly before answering them simply, "I was just helping a friend break out of a very boring and stuffy place is all."

A small smile tugged at my lips as they all seemed to look at us with the features of a light bulb blinking on as his reply dawned on them.

"You mean you-" Tate said, pointing at us with a look of astonishment.

Reito coughed in his fist saying, "That's besides the point, and will be discussed later. But for right now…"

The dark haired boy nudged me gently in the side, and I sighed before looking directly into Natsuki's confused emerald eyes and saying, "Natsuki, may we talk?"

I could clearly see the surprised expression that crossed her features before one of contemplation took over it.

"I promise that it won't be long."

Out of my eye, I could see Reito give me a look of concern, and all I could do was smile gently, conveying my message through my eyes. You see, the drugs that the hospital had given me when I was taken their yesterday had already faded, and the dull pain that began as we ran from the hospital was steadily becoming sharper and more powerful by the minute. I knew that this was it, the battle was about to cease. The waltz was about to end, with the curtains ever steadily coming to a close.

I turned to look back into Natsuki's emerald eyes, she saw our exchange, and as clear as day, I could see her confusion deepen. But, she opened her mouth, and although I expected her to reject my offering, she surprised me by saying, "Alright. We can talk."

I smiled gratefully, nodding my head, my eyes shining with happiness and warmth as I turned to say goodbye and hug Reito one last time before, following my beloved wherever she chose to go.

"Hey Kuga!" came Reito's shout, causing the blunette to stop and look at him, "Let me know when it's time."

"What do you mean?" she shouted back.

"You'll know soon."

It was a statement that left no room for anymore questions. And with an ever growing confusion Natsuki nodded, not knowing what else to do, and turned to walk to an unknown destination with me right behind her.

It took but a quick few moments before we stopped at our destination. By that time, the pain in my chest grew, now hammering through out my body, but I kept it hidden well, especially since I couldn't believe where we were at. The first place I met Natsuki.

The flower garden.

I let my mind wander for just a brief moment before a sigh caught my attention, guiding it back to the person in front of me, the person of whom I cherish and love the most in this world.

"So," she began, turning to gaze into my soul with those piercing emerald eyes of hers, "what do you want to talk about?"

I smiled softly, letting the breeze flow around and empower me, watched with soft crimson eyes as the flowers around us seemed to come alive and dance. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

I locked my love filled, crimson gaze with her intense emeralds, and cut off what she was going to say by raising my hand, "I know that you know…… but this is something that I must do. This is something that I must say. Before it's too late."

I watched as the confusion returned to her, while she stepped towards me, her raven hair waving in the gentle, cool wind, "What do you mean before it's too late? You and Reito have been talking in riddles since you stepped in front of us!! What's going on, Shizuru!?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to say, "Natsuki, I'm dying."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement, I watched as Natsuki's face paled, her eyes widening, her head beginning to shake back in forth, trying to deny what she heard.

"You're lying."

I smiled sadly, looking away from her and answering simply, "I'm not lying. Sometime today, I'm going to die, Natsuki." I raised a hand to clasp the soft fabric of my tan vest in a tight grip, trying to gulp down the escalating pounding pain that pulsated through my entire being before saying softly, "This pain that I feel right now, in my chest. One may say that it's from a broken heart, especially if they heard something like I said to you just now, out of the blue. But," I continued looking back into the disbelieving eyes of my beloved, "This isn't the case."

Stepping towards the stunned Natsuki, I said, "Even before the Hime festival, I was made out to die soon. The doctors have told me that I wouldn't last for over a year, and yet here I am, two months after the Hime festival still alive, though not for long."

Turning to look at the flowers around us, my hands coming to clasp behind my back, I smiled, "That is why Reito was missing today. He himself had just found out, and by the hardest, accepted it."

"He knew about this?"

I nodded, "Probably since yesterday. Does this answer the questions you have?" I asked, looking back at the blunette who nodded slowly.

"Good." I smiled, but it was only for a second, when a pain of which I've never felt struck me fast and hard, sending me to my knees, one hand clutching at my heart, while the other was covering my mouth as I coughed up thick patches of blood.

"Shizuru!!" I heard Natsuki shout in panic, finding her by my side instantly as my chest hammered in blinding pain, that nearly sent me into oblivion right then and there. My head began to spin dangerously, as I choked and wheezed for air that came in as small, burning gasps. The only thing that I could feel in my quickly pain brimmed world were two slightly toned arms, winding around my waist as I began to cough heavily into my hand again, blood continuously coming up, and either coming out in large pools, or choking me while I was struggling to breath.

"Shizuru!!!!" came the yell, of the voice that I adored so much, "Come on, Shizuru, you've got to hang on!! You can't die now!! You just can't!! Don't leave me!!!"

Heaving a choked gasp, I managed to stop coughing for a moment, my body beginning to tremble violently, and feel so leaden for it was hard to move. With as much strength as I could muster, I pulled back a bit, looking into now desperately pleading, teary emerald eyes and smiled tenderly, raising the quaking hand that wasn't soaked in my blood to softly wipe away the tears that threatened to fall and mar the beautiful face of my Nautsuki. Taking one last deep breath, for I knew this to be my last chance, I smiled as best I could, as brightly as I could as I told her for the first and last time, "I love you, Natsuki Kuga."

And before I could react, before I could think, my beloved leaned forward, catching my lips in a sweet kiss, which I returned fully, with all the love that I could put into the gesture, sighing in bliss as we parted before the darkness began to creep up behind my vision, but this time with no pain. As I looked into Natsuki's eyes, I smiled genuinely before my leaden eyes closed, my body pitching forward into Natsuki's tender embrace, and my ears allowing me one last listen of my beloved's voice.

"I love you too, Shizuru."

And that was the end, my waltz had come to a close, with the thick curtains closing on the stage where I stood bowing.

_______________-

The End.


End file.
